The Walking Dead (Reboot)/Guts
Glenn quickly crosses the sign, as Rick follows him. In the next building, Glenn reaches for a fire ladder and starts to climb it down. ---- “What are you doing? I thought the streets were full?” asks Rick, confused. “They are. We’ll have to make a run for it. You can only enter the store by the streets, the building is higher than the others.” Glenn said, jumping down the ladder. “Shit.” Rick said as he throws the gun bag to Glenn before getting down too. Both men gets out of the dark alley and into the streets. Rick pokes his head out and sees that the area they are is more empty than the others. He probably attracted the walkers to where he shot his gun. “Are you sure you want to do th-” “See you there.” said Glenn with a friendly smile as he ran to the entrance door of the store, avoiding the walkers in the way. When he got there, he waved to Rick to follow him. Rick looked right and left, and waited for an opening. When he thought it was clear, he sprinted to the store too. One walker noticed his sudden movements and tried to grab him. Rick shot him on instinct, attracting the others, as Glenn shook his head in disapproval. “What the hell did I just said about the guns?” Glenn asked, as he quickly opened the door to the store. They both entered it and Glenn locked the door with a lock that was on his pocket. ---- The store was empty. Glenn immediately heads to the stairs that led to the roof. “Come on, they’re up there.” he says. “They are on the roof? Then why didn’t they cover us?” asked Rick. “I don’t know. I found it weird too.” said Glenn. Glenn and Rick hurry up the stairs. When Glenn opens the door, Rick finds a black bald man that he supposed to be T-Dog, a black woman with short hair and two white men, both on their 40s, one was slightly overweight and had a full brown beard and the other had short gray hair and a more muscular body. ‘’Glenn, who the fuck is this?” T-Dog asks, looking out the entrance door to see if anyone else was coming. “He’s some idiot I found shooting off his gun in the city. Figured he could use the help.” Glenn said. “He also happens to be a police officer.” “Yeah well that don’t mean much now, does it?” the black woman asks. “Okay, well, he does have a lot of guns in that bag of his in case we have to leave the city..forcefully.” Glenn said. “He’s a threat, let’s throw this bitch out.” The older white man said. “Merle, come on man, don’t be like that.” The younger white man says. “Allen, he has a point.” T-Dog says. “I hate to admit it, but… I actually agree with Merle on this one.” The group goes to the roof in fear that the floor they’re on may be flooded and continue their conversation there. “Please, I’m just trying to find my family. Glenn here says that they might be at your camp. If they’re not, I promise that I’ll leave. But please, give me a chance to find them.” Rick pleads. “Bullshit. You’re not coming with us.” harshly replied the man named Merle. “Fuck off, Merle. This dude’s just looking for his family.” Allen said. “And why should I care? We have enough stupid people to feed. And besides, I don’t like this guy’s looks.” said Merle, disdaining. “Merle, let’s hear this dude out. He even said that he’d leave if his family ain’t there.” T-Dog says. “Shut the fuck up, nigger. Who made you the leader?” says Merle in a louder tone, provoking T-Dog. T-Dog grabs Merle by the collar of the shirt and punches him once. Merle grabs his throat and tackles him onto the floor before punching him several times. Everyone gets stunned by Merle’s actions, and try to calm him down, but not daring to get involved. Rick, seeing that no one would get involved, grabs Merle by his shoulders and gets him away from T-Dog. Merle, enraged, punches Rick in the nose, and gives away a taunting smirk. He pulls out his gun and points it at Rick’s head. Before he could shoot, however, Rick headbutts him in the stomach and they both fall to the ground. While Rick and Merle struggle, Glenn and the black woman help T-Dog to get up. “Are you okay, sweetie?” she asked. “I’m alright, hon.” T-Dog said. Rick struggles to get Merle’s gun away from him, while the other man tries to point the gun right. In the struggle, Rick’s fingers accidentally get on the trigger, firing it. The noise of the gun getting shot right next to their ears gets them both temporarily deaf. Rick takes advantage that Merle lowered his guard and grabs him by the collar and pushes him aside. He hits Merle’s head with the butt of his gun, and cuffs him to a radiator. “There. That should do it.” Rick said, breathless. “What the fuck? Uncuff me, fucker. That was my thing you didn’t had to get your fucking abnormally long nose in it!” yelled Merle, trying to get his hand out of the cuffs. “I don’t think so. You’ll stay there. I’m an officer of the law, therefore I have authority over you. You committed a crime there, y’know? Let’s say I’m… arresting you.” said Rick. “Eat shit, “officer”. The laws don’t mean shit anymore. Uncuff me right now so I can kick both your and that nigger’s ass!” yelled Merle, harshly. “You better watch your fucking mouth, Merle. They chose me as the leader of the run. Deal with it.” said T-Dog. “Here. Take this. It’s the keys to the cuffs, so you can uncuff him if needed.” said Rick, handing T-Dogs the keys. “Take care of it, alright? Don’t go and lose it somewhere.” “Oh, I will take care of it, yeah.” said T-Dog giving Merle a menacing look. “Uh, guys?” Allen said while looking over the edge of the roof. Everyone but Merle, that was still cuffed, looks over to see a large herd coming this way, attracted here by the shots of Rick’s and Merle’s guns and the yelling. “Shit.” Rick said, looking over the edge. “There must be hundreds of them!” said Jacqui. “The place is going to be swarmed at any minute.” said T-Dog, impressed at their numbers. “We have to go. Now.” “We can’t go now. We’re trapped in here!” said Glenn, looking down at the streets. The walkers had the whole building surrounded. “What we do now?” asked Allen. “I think I might have an idea.” said Rick In the building’s parking lot, that was surrounded by a wall that the walkers couldn’t get through, two roamers wander around, unaware of the chaos nearby. All of sudden, three men get out of the store and start to viciously beat them with baseball bats. After some moments, Rick, Glenn and T-Dog stop beating and drag the bodies inside. “I can’t believe you’re going to do this. Seriously.” said Allen, grossed out. “Do you have any better ideas?” asked T-Dog. “I guess not” Allen said “But Jesus, this just seems so fucked up.” “If you haven’t noticed Allen, the whole world is fucked up, think of it as a way for you to live.” said T-Dog. “I’m going to need someone to go with me, just incase I get stuck in a swarm, I can have someone to help bail me out.” said Rick “I’ll go with you, I am fast and I know my way through the city, I can help you with this.” said Glenn. “Ok, so we have our group, here is the plan” said Rick. “They follow us because of our smell. If we manage to hide it, using ‘’’their’’’ smell, they won’t notice us. All we have to do is use their smell as a camouflage and walk really slowly, and they will think of us as one of them.” Rick goes over the plan with the group and they decide that they best head out as fast as they can before too many walkers swarm them. When he finished, he and T-Dog started to gut the walkers, removing their intestines and other remains. Rick grabs the guts of the walkers and start to smear his clothes with it. Glenn stands there, hesitantly. Eventually, he can’t hold the grossness anymore and throws up right next T-Dog’s foot. “Dude. That was NOT cool.” T-Dog said, as he gets his foot away right in time. “Sorry. Well, thinking on the bright side… If his plan is right, I’ll probably be safer now.” said Glenn. Rick chopped of a hand of each walker, put one of them in his jacket’s pocket and handed the other one to Glenn, that put it on his back pocket. Glenn hesitantly grabbed the intestines and smeared his shirt and pants with it. “Be careful if you’re going to get it on your face. It can get in your mouth. If a bite kills you, God only knows what would happen if it gets in your mouth.” said T-Dog. “Heh. I don’t think I’ll be rubbing that shit on my face soon.” said Rick. When they finish the covering, they look at each other for a moment, Rick with a confident and determined look on his face, and Glenn looking like he was about to throw up again. The rest of the group wishes them luck, as Rick opens the door and they exit the building, to their risky adventure. ‘’Walk slow and act like you belong.” Rick says, climbing under the bus that blocked the exit to the store they were in. Glenn and Rick began walking slowly. A zombie got up in Glenn’s face, to which Glenn grunted: ‘’Gruhhhghhh…”, making the walker shamble away. “I think its working Rick, just over that fence and we are in the clear” said Glenn “Shh, not too loud, they could crack us any moment and we are done for” said Rick All of a sudden dark clouds come over the city of Atlanta and rain begins to fall from the sky. “Shit, you think this stuff will wash off?” asked Glenn “I’m not sure, but we better start moving a little faster or else….. AHHH” Rick screams as a walker makes a chomp into his Police Officer uniform. “Damn it, break for the fence as fast as you can” Rick and Glenn break for the fence, throwing their possessions over the fence then hopping over it themselves. They realize they must find a car as fast as they can or else the walkers will swarm them, dooming not only themselves, but their fellow people they left behind at the store. Rick looked back and saw that the walkers couldn’t pass the fence, but the strength of so many of them against it would probably knock it down soon. “Right there Glenn, head towards that Mustang” said Rick. Rick and Glenn head towards a red Mustang with a white stripe down the middle. Rick breaks the window, setting off the alarm. Glenn then jumps in the car and begins to speed down the streets of Atlanta, drawing the walkers toward him and away from the store. Rick looks to his left at a construction site and sees a white van, big enough for the group to fit in, with its door open and keys in the ignition. “Jackpot.” he says, with a smile. Rick turns the van on and waits until the walkers clean, following the alarm of Glenn’s Mustang. When the streets clears, he drives the van to the parking lot, where Allen, Jacqui and T-Dog were waiting for him. ---- Allen and Jacqui enters the van, but T-Dog stops, hesitant. He hears Merle screaming at the roof. “Are you just going to leave me here? This place will be surrounded! T-Dog, buddy! I’m sorry, I’m really am! I know you’re a good man, you wouldn’t leave someone alive here to be eaten, would you? Please, man! This is not Christian!” “This fucking guy.” said T-Dog, angry at himself, as he hurried upstairs to free Merle. “There you are. Look I’m sorry about calling you that, just… Get me off here, I don’t want to be eaten, buddy!” pleaded Merle. “Shut the fuck up, man. I’m going to, don’t go and hurry the man.” said T-Dog. T-Dog hurried to help Merle, but tripped and fell to the ground. The keys slipped off his hands and fell into a vent. T-Dog looked to the place the key fell, cursing about his bad luck. “You… You did it on purpose, didn’t you? You fucking asshole! You dropped in purpose so I would have to stay here and be fucking devoured!” Merle yelled at him. “No, no I’m sorry! It was an accident!” apologized T-Dog. “Aw, fuck. What do we do now? We’re running out of time...” “You fucking tell me we are!” replied Merle, desperately trying to get his hand free. T-Dog looks around for something that could help them. He lands eyes on a wrench that was lying at the ground, hidden behind a duct. “I’m going to have to cut you free.” he said, with a sorry tone. “What? The fuck you are!” “It’s the only way! Do you wanna die?” asked T-Dog. “Didn’t think so. Quiet down, we have precious little time.” T-Dog pressed his leg against Merle’s arm and hit his wrist as hard as he can, making Merle let out a loud cry of pain. “You motherfucker!” he screams, as T-Dog lifts his arm in the air for the second blow. Merle screams as T-Dog hits his arm a third time, breaking his hand enough to slip out of the hole. “There, you can stop now… YEAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!” Merle gives away another scream as T-Dog hits him a fourth time, now completely detaching the hand from his wrist. Merle looks in horror to his bleeding stump, where his hand used to be. “Press something against that shit to control the bleeding and let’s go. They’re almost inside.” said T-Dog, rushing to the stairs. Both men hurry downstairs and hop at the back of the van, closing the back door, as Rick speeds it out of there. “What took you so long?” asked Jacqui, as T-Dog takes his seat right next to her. “He was too busy maiming my fucking hand!” said Merle, showing his handless arm to the rest of the group. “Holy Shit!” exclaimed Allen, in shock. “I would kill you right now if I wasn’t bleeding so fucking much.” Merle said “Fuckin’ nigger…” whispered him to himself. “Hey, watch your language! We could just throw you out of the van to the dead!” said Rick. “It had to be done. It was this or leave him behind.” explained himself T-Dog. “Might as well had left him.” said Allen. “Fuck you.” Merle said, fainting. “Shit!” said Allen, getting up as Merle fell to the side. “Now what?” ---- At the camp, an old man is sat on a chair on top of an RV. He watches with binoculars a red Mustang speeding down the road, its alarm going on. In the car, a scared Glenn looks through the rear-view mirror, to see that he finally lost the chasing walkers. “What the fuck is that asshole doing?” asks a man with a familiar face to himself. Shane Walsh comes through the back of the RV to look at the distant car. Glenn drove the Mustang into the camp, the alarm still going on. He stopped the car and got out, relieved to have escaped. The camp inhabitants, startled by the noise, all gathered around to see what was going on. “Glenn, what the hell are you doing?” asked Shane. “Why on Earth did you brought this thing here? And with the alarm going on?” “Wait, where are the others?” asked a blonde woman, approaching the two. “They’re on their way, Carol. I had to get back first… We needed to make noise to attract the walkers away from the city.” Glenn explained. “Away from the city and right to our camp? Are you stupid?” asked Shane. “I lost them a while ago. I took another route than the usual, they won’t follow us here.” he said. “We just need to shut it now… To not attract any of them that is already near here.” “And how do we do that?” asked another woman, older than the rest of the group. “I can do it. Just have to take off the battery.” said a man with a cap. “Nobody better eat my food while I do it.” he said, putting down the can of beans he was eating. While the group argued with Glenn about the noise of the alarm, the van driven by Rick appeared at the distance. “Yeah, this is it, right there. Looks like Glenn already arrived.” said Allen, pointing to the camp. Rick drove the van to the camp and stopped. The back doors opened, and they got out, T-Dog and Allen holding an unconscious Merle by his arms on their shoulders. “Howdy, people!” said Allen, getting the attention of the camp inhabitants. “Jesus Christ, is he bleeding?” asked the older woman. “What happened?” asked Carol. “We ran into some trouble. Had to cut off his hand.” said T-Dog. “Oh yeah. We have a guest.” he said, as Rick stepped out of the van. “Holy Shit.” said Rick, as the first thing he saw in the crowd was two familiar faces of him. His wife, Lori and his son, Carl. “Rick!” shouted Lori as she ran to him. “Daddy!” joined her Carl. The three hugged each other by the van, while the rest of the people looked at them, confused. Rick was having the best moment of his life since he woke up on the hospital. The people he thought he’d never see again were there. He was once again with the two people he loved the most. Cast Starring *'Andrew Lincoln' as Rick Grimes *'Sarah Wayne Callies' as Lori Grimes *'Owen Bento' as Carl Grimes *'Jon Bernthal' as Shane Walsh *'Steven Yeun' as Glenn *'Alicia Silverstone' as Andrea* *'Jeffrey DeMunn' as Dale Horvath Also Starring *'Nick Offerman' as Allen *'Michael Rooker' as Merle Dixon *'IronE Singleton' as Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas *'Leslie Bibb' as Carol Peletier Co-Stars *'Jeryl Prescott Sales' as Jacqui *'Rebecca Keegan' as Donna *'Andrew Rothenberg' as Jim Category:The Walking Dead Episodes Category:Issues Category:The Walking Dead Category:Bloxx Category:Tommy Category:Dom Category:Hippo Category:CamTheWoot